Shopping for the Apocalypse
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: When Ino dragged them shopping they never thought it'd end up like this, but it's not like they really mind. ItaSaku, HidaTema, SuiKa, DeiHina, and minor KibaIno.


**A/N: **I am indulging on my favorite OPT of all time, ItaSaku, since I'm not actually allowed to write about them in my chapter story… :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Or Hot Topic OR ANYTHING ELSE!

**Dedication:** To slave-driving best friends, cookies, and comfy star-covered robes :3

**Note:** I like these pairings and that's why I wrote them. Have a problem? Well, don't read it then.

**P.S.: **Pairings; ItaSaku, HidaTema, KibaIno, DeiHina, ShinoTen, and SuiKa.

**P.S.S.:** The ItaSaku part is really long; I kind of got carried away. XD

- - -

Temari sighed, letting her sharp, teal eyes close slowly as she slumped down in the food court's chair. The spiky, dirty blonde-haired girl could hear the sounds of her friends collapsing as well, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"God you bums, we've only been here for two and a half hours. Have some enthusiasm, dammit," Ino huffed, but she still sat down next to her nearly-dead friends. She _had_ been dragging those bags around for a while after all.

"Ino," Sakura drawled slowly, "We finished with _our _shopping an hour ago. Why the fuck are we still _here?_"

Ino glared at her pink-haired, green-eyed best-friend. This is fun, dammit; it's shopping, dammit; they're all supposed to be _happy_, dammit! But _no,_ she had to have the whiney, lazy-ass best-girl-friends who _hated shopping! _–It was such a shame, shopping was, like, the _definition_ of fun!-

Sakura rolled her coal rimmed eyes, and rewrapped her dark-green scarf around her neck, the scarf that matched perfectly to her Converse and beanie, but still went nicely with her black-as-hell long-sleeved shirt and washed-out semi-tight jeans.

The rest of the girls present –Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Karin- all voiced their opinions, siding with the black-clad young female. (Tenten groaned incoherently and buried her head into her arms, Hinata nodded softly and sent an apologetic glance towards the blonde, Temari growled, "My poor damn legs, stupid mother fuckin' shopping!" and Karin glared at the wall hoping beyond all reason that it would fucking _burn_.)

"But I'm not done yet!!! I still haven't found the perfect outfit for my date with Kiba-kun," Ino flailed about, earning strange and startled looks from random passer-buyers and glares from her best friends. (That statement was a _lie_, Ino had bought six or seven different outfits for that date, but _apparently_ none of them were _perfect_ enough. Picky bitch.)

"Then _you_," Karin jabbed her finger at Ino, standing up suddenly, "Can continue shopping. We're going _home_!" The bleach-blonde just blinked at her and smiled oh-so innocently at her.

"Oh but 'Rin-babe, the only car we have here is mine… How do you plan to get home?" The fiery red-haired eighteen year-old swore angrily, thinking her friend should rot in fuckin' _hell_. "Now now, calm down. Get up, get up, we've rested long enough, y'know! Oh, and this amazingly _adorable_ store that just sells the cutest clothes!"

The girls all paled visibly; they had an inkling of the store Ino was talking about and it included pink, frilliness, and high-pitched squealing. And pain, don't forget the pain. Nearly everything in there was much too bright or much too revealing for their tastes, so that was a store they were quite keen on _avoiding at all costs._

"There's loads there I want you guys to try on, just-" Ino never had the chance to finish that sentences, because without even a glance at each other the five pale, frightened girls bolted, not caring where they were going or who was with them.

In a matter of seconds the eighteen year-old girl with bleach-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, eyes the same color as her long-sleeved top and skirt, was left alone... Left alone with her discarded scarf and hat, both the color of snow, and two large _mountains_ of bags.

"Dammit, you bitches! GET BACK HERE!!!"

- - -

Karin ran, ran head long and fast, ignoring the shouts and yells that whizzed by her ears as she did. There was no way in hell was she going into that store, _ever again. _She'd sooner bite her own arm off.

Her ratty, old, black combat boots made loud, rushed 'thunk's against the tiled, reflective floor, but she only ran harder, hoping to god that one of the other girls was with her. But she heard no following steps, not the 'ta-tap tap ta-tap' that Hinata's Chucks made or the swift 'st-stomp' that accompanied Temari, Tenten, or Sakura's Converse. She was alone.

Or she was, until she ran head first into someone. That someone and Karin crashed bodily to the ground, their legs tangled while Karin's head hit their chin.

"Holy- _Fuck, girl; that hurt!_" Apparently she had run into a boy, definitely older than her and much taller than her, judging from the limbs she could see and the voice that yelped out at her. A nicely built, almost sweet-but-salty smelling boy too, if the firm chest she had landed on was anything to go by.

Karin lifted herself up on her arms; legs still tangled with his; and came face-to-face with an aggravated, pained, but very _very_ handsome guy. His hair was nearly white and chin-length –just coming out from underneath the blue beanie he wore- and his eyes were a stormy blue-ish grey. His top half was in a black long-sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and Karin could just barely feel the denim of the guy's dark jeans brush against her wrist. The rather hot guy's annoyed scowl quickly changed into a feral grin as he got a good look of her face.

Suigetsu grinned, eyes roaming over the hot girl who had run into him –because even though he didn't _like_ to be run down and smashed into, the girl on top of him was _fine_- and slowly dragged his eyes down her body. Her hair was bright fire red, and her coal-coated and hair-matching eyes were rimmed by rectangular, slim glasses. Her lips were full and filled, just like her body, and all in all she was petite. Her black skinnies hugged her legs, as did her off-the-shoulder black top and her black jacket –with the fake fur around the hood- was unzipped. From the angle they lay he could get quite the nice view of her full chest too.

"Hey there, name's Suigetsu. What's the rush?"

Karin glanced behind her, a bit paranoid that her blonde shopaholic friend would come rushing around the corner and drag her back. "Running from a friend of mine, she's insane. My name's Karin, and sorry about the crashing into you thing."

Suigetsu smirked, chuckling at her reason for running, before easing himself up into a sitting position and shifting his legs so she could free hers.

"Insane? I know a couple of guys like that," The image of a tall, orange-haired guy, an over excited blonde idiot, and an anal, black-haired, emo kid flashed through his mind, "I'm avoiding them in fact." They were standing by now and Suigetsu swiped her bags off the floor before mockingly offering the attractive red-head his arm, "Why don't I keep you company and we can both hide from our not-so-sane friends?"

Karin tilted her head up at him –since he was at least four or five inches taller than her- and smirked, slipping her arm neatly into his.

"Why not? It's not like I've got places to be."

- - -

Hinata collapsed down on a bench, almost instantly realizing that she was alone. Her breaths didn't come quite as sharply as she thought they might, either implying that she was, in fact, building up a better stamina for the instantaneous runs that happened more and more often, or that she hadn't run nearly as far as she thought.

But it didn't matter much; Ino was still back in the food court, most likely, with her piles upon piles of bags. She wouldn't be chasing Hinata down for a _long_ while, not in those heels she was wearing.

Hinata giggled softly as she caught her breath, this kind of thing was normal for her group of rather _insane _friends. Ino would pull something random and wacky, and if one of them split in fear, then most often all of them spilt, since their tastes and opinions weren't totally different; fears included. –None of the girls enjoyed shopping; they were an In-Grab-Pay-_Out_ kind of group.-

She stood up, grabbing her big blue bag, and looked at some of the stores around her. There was nothing terribly interesting, just the usual overly fashionable clothes shops, packed with people who were more than willing to pay tons of money for a skirt that everyone and her sister was wearing now-a-days. But there _was _something that caught her eye; an arcade, nearly empty, but with walls and walls of games, motor races, pinball, shooter games. –It was a known fact within the group that Hinata kicked _ass_ at video games. She _loved_ them, racing, fighter, and shooter games being her favorites.-

"Might as well, I mean, there's nothing else for me to do and…" Hinata stole a glance to her left and right before darting quickly into the darkened area, heading straight for one of the motorcycle racing games.

Hinata had been racing only ten minutes at most –time gets lost when one races their hearts away- when she heard someone whistle softly behind her.

"Damn, un. Who knew such a cute girl could move like that, un," Hinata spun off the game and landed on the floor, taking in the sight of a guy, older than her by probably three to four years, with shoulder-length blonde hair half tied up and bright blue eyes. He was in a white t-shirt with the word '_Bang!'_ spelled out in colorful paint splatters, a black wristband with a red cloud, while his legs were clad in torn up, washed out jeans. He grinned at her, mischievousness openly displayed on his face for the world to see; and Hinata blushed a soft, light pink.

The guy chuckled before reaching out a hand and pulling her up, "Hey there didn't mean to scare ya, un." His grip on her wrist twisted so he was shaking her hand. "I'm Deidara, and all I meant was that you kick some serious ass on that game, un."

Deidara looked the black-haired girl up and down as she shook her head, noting that her hair was mid-back in length and her light purple long-sleeved shirt hugged her curves nicely, as did her white skinny jeans, snow white in color, like her faux fur edged jacket. She was cute in a tiny, innocent way.

"No, its fine, I just didn't think anyone was here… I'm Hinata, and thank you, I guess, I've been playing in arcades like this since I was really young." Hinata shifted slightly, having to crane her neck up to see his kindasorta_absolutely_hot face clearly.

The guy's eyes lit up with excitement, and he nearly bounced over to the other motorcycle. "Really, un?! Well, I got some cash to blow and an asshole to avoid, why don't we race for a while; you can show me exact what you're made of, un."

Hinata smirked, slipping back onto the motorcycle. Giggling at Deidara's enthusiasm she called out, just before the screen said go, "Just don't cry when I whoop your ass into next week, yeah."

The grin she got in response nearly took her breath away and as a result her figure's start was rather lacking in speed or motion at all.

"We'll just have to see, won't we, un."

- - -

Tenten slid down against the wall and gasped for breath, clutching at the fabric of her neon-green-and-black striped long-sleeved shirt, while pulling her black cargo clad legs towards her chest. Ino needed to stop with these insane trips to the mall; they would totally be the death of her. Stupid ass pink clothe shops and their stpid bimbo whorish workers. Stupid air, not being in her lungs. Stupid Ino and her stupid… stupidness.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked around, hoping to spot a bright pink or red head, maybe a glance of Temari's spiky blonde hair, or even Hinata's sparkly white scarf; but there was nothing. The brown-haired, bun-wearing girl groaned, but kept looking as she continued to catch her breath.

After maybe five minutes of being curled up against the wall she righted herself, snatching up her three medium sized black bags. Deciding nearly instantly that as long as she didn't have to try on girly shit she'd be fine, she looked around for something to do. The mall was _huge_, with five floors and hundreds of shops, both well known and not, so there had to be _something_ interesting to do…

The sound she knew only too well drifted towards her ears and she snapped her head in the direction of the skater's shop, eyes widening happily upon spotting the slightly darker and funky looking entrance. Her eyes became glossy and Tenten practically floated over to the shop, her neon green scarf wafting out behind her.

It was slightly darker in here and there were Technicolor lights drifting about form board case to board case, displaying the different brands and prices for the costumers. The empty space in the middle of the store was filled with racks of shoes and shirt, pants and accessories; while the walls were covered in boards and names. The place was totally empty, the only person in the area –other than the cashier- looking like they actually knew what this place was all about; the guy in the back. At the very back of the store was a mini ramp, and on it the source of the noise that first brought Tenten's attention here.

Tenten tilted her head and watched the guy skate, he was _good. _Like, damn good; skating completely composed with a whole store full of people gawking at him and even were shades –something that made the skating very _very_ hard to do, usually-. His hair was dark _dark_ brown, border-line black as were his knee-length cargo pants, and reached his chin, while his shirt was long-sleeve and dark blue. He was attractive and an _incredible_ skater…

"Y'know kid, if you stare any harder your eyes'll fall out."

Tenten squeaked and spun around, coming face-to-face with the guy behind the counter.

"I was _not _staring that hard!" Tenten sputtered, flailing about and nearly falling over when the bags around her wrists over balanced her.

The guy at the counter –_Zabuza_ his name tag read- laughed loudly. "Sure you weren't kiddo, now wipe that drool off your chin and tell me if you need anything 'specific. Name's Zabuza." Tenten scowled at the smirking dark-haired man.

"I was _not_ drooling.. It's just… He's a really good skater, one of the best I've ever seen, and he's got a style I've never seen before and it _works_. He can even skate with _shades_ on and that's damn hard," Tenten glanced back at the ramp, hoping to be able to describe it better if she saw his style again, but he was gone.

"I'll take that as a compliment; so thank you." A voice, deep and smooth, drawled out softly just behind her ear.

"_ASDFJKL!_" Tenten flailed about, spinning around once more, slamming her back into the counter Zabuza was behind, and coming face-to-face with an amused smirk.

"Will you goddamn idiots _stop that?!_ I don't know how many more fuckin' heart attacks I can take here!" Skater-guy just laughed, shades still on and sleeves rolled up.

"My apologies," He chocked out between laughs, "But that was rather easy, you know. Besides, it's not polite to talk about someone behind their back."

"It's not very polite to scare people shitless either," Was the growling reply.

"Touché', I guess we've even then. My name's Shino, what's your pretty girl?" _Shino_ asked slowly, smirk still comfortably nestled on his face.

"Tenten," She reached out and gestured vaguely towards the ramp, "Where'd you pick up that style, I haven't seen it around before?"

He raised his eyebrow sharply. "You sound like you know a thing or two about skating, huh? It's a self-taught style, actually. Board?" He held up his own green board so she could see the make, and it was one that Tenten recognized, a _nice_ one at that.

"Oh I do, pretty boy," She gestured over to the wall on their left this time, pointing to a specific brand to show which one she owned. "I like the longer boards myself, sure they're harder to do tricks on but the distance you get is wicked. Sadly mine's been screwed over something fierce so I haven't been out lately." And the test had been passed, Shino leaned over the counter and grabbed a beat-up, worn-in board, one of the exact same make as the much more destroyed board Tenten had at home.

"Show me what you've got then, _Tenten_." He turned sharply, opening the chain-like fence around the ramp before stepping back. "Pretty ladies first, no?" The smirk stayed firmly on his face, but Tenten didn't mind so much. This smirk was much more teasing that the one the counter guy –Zabuza, right- had on earlier, plus it was _much_ more attractive.

Tenten smirked right back, quickly climbing up the ramp to position herself, all the while silently thanking herself for ignoring Ino's rather insistent wishes. Skating was so much easier in her worn in Chucks after all.

- - -

Temari smirked, hands deftly skimming through the rows upon rows of CDs, looking for anything new, anything _good._ The short sprinted run was not hard, especially on her long legs, and she had easily escaped the torture that would have happened. Most likely Ino would pout and whine to herself, before either going to the store by her self or pouting a while before seeing something else that tore her attention away.

Ino had shopped without their help before, she could do it again.

The dirty-blonde laughed softly, knowing that when Ino tired of shopping alone she'd text them all and they could just go home. It happened every once in a while, more and more often actually since Ino had started to date Kiba. If anything his influence on her life had made her even more wild and reckless, dragging them out to do whatever she felt like on any kind of whim.

Temari's thoughts continued to drift, her hands idly flicking through random CD albums, not really paying any attention to the rabid, holiday-frenzied people around her.

"Taking Back Sunday, oh Taking Back Sunday, where _are_ you?"

"Over there, shit-head."

Temari jumped, not actually expecting a response –not that the response came from the CD, CD's can't _talk_ and therefore can't _respond- _and tilted her head to left to look at the guy who was jabbing at the particular CD she had been looking for.

"My head is _not _full of shit, thank you very much," She said nearly automatically, used to this kind of talk between her friends –but _only_ her friends, therefore this guy had _no_ right to talk to her like that- and swiped the CD easily with a flick of her wrist.

The guy –who's silver-white hair was slicked back and who's eyes were bright violet- quirked an eyebrow, smirk easily forming on his extremely attractive face –because Temari was too smart to deny this simple fact-. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt, but most of the buttons were undone showing off his well built chest –which also showed off his blood-red necklace, an inverted triangle inside of a circle- , with the sleeves rolled up to show off his black wristband with a red cloud, while his black jeans were sling low on his hips. All in all the picture he made would probably show up under the definition of 'sinfully delicious' –another fact, just another fact-.

"Whatever you fucking tell your damn self to sleep at goddamn night, bitch. But just trust me, your hair looks like some sort of damn animal used it as a fucked up toilet."

Temari scowled, narrowing her teal eyes and leaning one of her hands –now fists- on one jean-clad hip. The guy just smirked more.

"Maybe it was the same damn thing that took a piss on _your_ hair, bastard."

The guy grinned this time, a new light in his eyes, and he took his time looking the blonde up and down. He found he liked what he saw; a tall, dirty blonde chick with nice, full assets clad in tight dark jeans and a sea-foam green long-sleeved shirt. He grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"Well aren't you a feisty little bitch. That's fucking hot. Name's Hidan, what's yours Blondie?"

Temari rolled her eyes, scanning the rows of CDs once again. "It's Temari, dip-shit. And couldn't you come up with anything more original than 'Blondie'?" Temari spun around, heading over to the shirt section of this particular CD shop.

"Doesn't fuckin' matter; it fits like a damn glove." That guy –Hidan- was still following her, his hands in his back pockets and a cocky smirk on his face. Temari did her best to ignore him.

Hidan continued to watch her, commenting on everything she looked at –"Why the fuck would anyone were that shit?" and "Y'know _Temari_, you'd looking damn hot in that top."-. It was annoying, but sometimes his comments were funny, in a cocky asshole kind of way.

"Hey, what kind of music do you like anyway? Other than Taking Back Sunday, obviously." He was leaning against the wall next to the shirt rack Temari was going through, looking rather bored.

"Blink 182, Marianas Trench, Simple Plan, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Breaking Benjamin, Plus 44, We the Kings… How 'bout you, huh?"

Hidan smirked again –s_till_- and shrugged, "You practically covered it, babe, but there's a bit more rock in my collection. Sense Fail, Bullet for My Valentine, you know that shit, right?"

"Of course, and you can't forget good old classic My Chemical Romance," Temari laughed, grabbing the Blink 182 and Batman shirts along with the Bullet for My Valentine bag she wanted, her CD in hand. She waltzed up to the counter, placing the ideas in the hand of the cashier. She was only semi aware of the loud-mouth that she had been talking to who was now, once again, next to her she reached into her pocket for her wallet.

"That'll be $39.86, miss." But before she could pay a pale hand reached out and handed the guy two twenties.

"Keep the damn change, fucker." Temari whirled on Hidan, opening her mouth to protest when she was cut off. "Can it, _Temari_, I'm paying for this shit and that's final." He grabbed the bag –ignoring the cashiers startled "Have a nice day, sir!"- and then her hand and started to walk out of the place.

"Oi, hey! Hidan, let me go, dammit! What the fuck do you think you're doing, I don't even _know_ you!" She tugged her hand out of his, halting quickly and glaring at him harshly. –She _wanted_ that CD, dammit!-

"Oi take a fucking chill Tem, I'm bored. And you're distracting from said shitty boredom. So calm down and come on, I'm not going to fucking rape you or something, Jashin frowns upon that. Anywhere you wanna go or should I just drag your ass somewhere?"

Temari looked skeptic for a second, but a shrill voice decided it for her. "TEMARI YOU BICTH, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!" Ino was storming towards her, murder in her eyes –but no bags in here hands, she probably took them to the car when she checked that Tenten and Saki hadn't hot-wired it _again_- and Temari did the only thing logical. She grabbed Hidan arm and _ran._

"_YOU LITTLE SLUT, GET BACK HERE!"_

"I AM _NOT_ A SLUT!!! AND OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY, DAMMIT!!!" Hidan's laughter next to her was the only response she heard as they hugged a corner and slammed up the stairs.

- - -

Sakura was alone and lost. Now, this wasn't anything_ too_ new, she got lost all the time. But usually when she got lost it was with time to kill and a _phon_e. Now she was lost, in a huge ass mall, without her phone –that bleach-blonde bimbo had it- and these stupid guys over there wouldn't stop checking her out. _And_ she was alone.

"Fuck my life," She gasped out, still out of breath from the sprint she did up several flights of stairs and down a couple halls. She was leaning against the wall, her head leant back, trying to ignore the four pairings of eyes shamelessly roaming over her body. "Fucking perverts," She grumbled as she pushed off the wall and looked around for something to occupy her time.

"I agree, they do seem to have no shame, don't they?" Arms intertwined around her waist as a head causally rested on her shoulder. The body now pressed against hers was _definitely _male –and possibly a _damn hot_ one too- and his voice was deep and smooth-rough… Like, silvers down spine, promises of bad things, smooth but with a rough edge… And it maybekinda_totally_ just shut down her brain. Fuck.

"Please don't scream or kick or anything, I'm not trying to freak you out," The guy behind Sakura hissed in her ear just as she sucked in a huge breath to _freak out_, "I thought you could use a hand so I came over here. I'm Uchiha Itachi, what's your name?"

Sakura watched –in near disbelief- as the four boys who had been checking her out so intently left, shooting jealous glares over their shoulders before setting their sights on some blondes by the stairs. When their backs were turned completely the guy –Itachi- released her and took a step back, leaning against the wall behind them.

He was tall, maybe eight inches taller than Sakura –stupid 5'2"- with long, straight black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and black eyes –although they had hints of red in them-. He was handsome for sure –although a voice inside Sakura's head snorted and screamed "YOU MEAN _HOT!_" but she ignored it-, wearing a plain red long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his black wristband with a red cloud on it and torn-up black jeans. He smirked at her when their eyes met again.

Itachi took the time to look the girl up and down –since she was doing the same to him anyway- and noticed the reason those boys had been staring at her so intently. He had noticed before when Kisame had pointed the girl out that she was attractive, but he hadn't really taken the time to really look at her –helping this girl got Kisame and Sasori off his back for a while and away from their constant questioning of his sexuality-. In short, she was hot, with a curvy but tiny body, bright pink waist-length hair and oddly fitting emerald eyes rimmed in coal. In her black long-sleeve t-shirt, washed out torn jeans, and dark green scarf she looked rather cute.

"You still haven't told me your name, you know," He reminded her, poking her softly in the arm.

"Haruno Sakura. What the hell was that all about?" Sakura tilter her head to the side and glared at the guy who only shrugged in response.

"My friend noticed you first and pointed you out in between comments about what an up-tight, gay bastard look and act like. The other friend said that those guys looked ready to jump you and I decided what the hell? Helping some random, pretty chick is better than getting ragged on my friends for how gay I apparently look." He pointed vaguely over to a seriously tall, bulky guy with spiky, short blue hair and a slim, tall-but-not-as-tall red-head, both with their mouths hung open in surprise.

"Well, thanks… I guess. But I could have handled it on my own!" The pink-hair girl crossed her arms, glancing between the awe-struck duo and the hot, slightly annoyed looking guy in front of her. "And you don't seem like such a stiff-ass gay bastard to me," She added on as an after thought, crinkling her nose as she said it.

His eyebrow rose at the last comment, but a smirk soon followed. "I'll take your word about the handling thing, since you certainly look like you could either beat their asses in or shriek until they lost their hearing. But really?" When she nodded her head he stood up straight and motioned over to a coffee shop/cafe thing, "Join me for coffee?"

Sakura blinked a couple times. "Um, what?"

"Well I startled you, sort of violated your person, and I happen to like coffee. Plus your company sounds a lot more likeable than that of the two idiots over there. So think of it as an apology if you like." But this sentence didn't actually register until after Sakura was done mental ogling at the sound of his laughter –if you can ogle sound that is-. By the time that happened they were already inside the coffee shop/cafe and seated at one of the high tables.

This particular coffee shop/café place was Sakura's favorite coffee place, but she wasn't sure she was going to mention that. Judging by the way he was smirking at her he had noticed her dazed little expression and it had inflated his ego, and he really didn't need any more points on his side. Stupid hot pretty boy and his random coffee invitations.

"Well now, what have we got here," Asked a rather familiar female voice. Sakura's head snapped up.

"Anko! I thought you had Saturday afternoons off?" The pink-hair girl bounced out of her seat to hug the purple-haired, grey-eyed woman, sitting back down again as the former scribbled down her order –Anko knew it by heart after all, Sakura came here just that often-.

"The usual chick called in sick and I had nothing to do anyway," Anko glanced at Itachi from the corner of her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Who's your friend, Saki?"

"Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you." Itachi's face was nearly impassive, except for just the barest hint of confusion. It was really really _really _cute.

Anko grinned at him for his formal greeting. "Nice to meet you too cutie, I'm Anko. What 'cha want?"

Itachi listed off his order, glancing at Sakura once to see if she was going to state her own. Instead she snuck a look over her shoulder cautiously before facing them again.

"Anko, if Ino texts you and asks if you've seen me tell her no, 'kay? Whatever you do don't tell her you've seen or heard from me."

Anko raised her eye brows at that, "You got it kid, but mind telling me why? 'Coz now you've got me wonderin'."

Itachi watched as the girl in front of him grimaced and looked around again, almost as if she was expecting someone to jump out and grab her any second now.

"We –meaning the girls and I- may have sorta ditched her royal freakiness when she tried to drag us to a shop filled with Barbie style clothes and such… I ran and accidently lost the girls on the way, and then I bumped into him. And now we're here!" Itachi noticed then that she talked with her hands, flailing them about as she listed what had happened and then jabbing at him towards the end. It was childish almost, the way she moved her arms about as she spoke, along with the pout that adorned her face at the moment.

Anko shook her head and turned to go to the counter. "Why am I not surprised, huh?" This only made Sakura pout harder.

"Hey! You psychotic mean, bitch," She grumbled under hr breath turning her head to look back at the guy in front of her. The guy who burst out in laughter not even a second later.

"Meanie," Sakura sulked, turning her head to hide both the small blush now on her cheeks and the small smile that had wormed its way on her face.

- - -

Ino slammed Kiba's Jeep's door shut, glaring at the girls in the back seat. It had taken her nearly two hours to round them all up, or an hour and a half spent aimlessly looking. After she found Tenten –she really should have looked in the skate shop _sooner-_ the other girls were easier to find.

Tenten she had found in the skate shop, leaning on some shaded guy's arm while they talked. The skate shop was predictable enough, Tenten loved skating, and the scars on her arms and legs were proof of that. What Ino would never have guessed in a million years was that she was leaning against a _boy_. Not only that but when Ino looked hard enough she saw her brown-haired friend was _blushing, _and she had her hair down. Tenten _never_ let her hair down. It was just un-Tenten-like!

Now the girl was sitting by the window, a beat up old skateboard held to her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes were directed out the window and there was a tiny tiny _tiny_ smile on her face. And if all this wasn't weird enough she kept glancing down at her hand, where a phone number was written in black sharpie. Everything about it was just… unusual.

Tenten wasn't the only one acting weird though, oh no. Every single on of the girls were acting strange, and not even that but Ino had found them all in the company of attractive _guys_. –Which isn't that strange for, maybe, Karin but the rest of them?! It was seriously weird.-

Temari was the next one to be found –or, technically she was the first to be _found_ but the second to be _caught_- and she was with a loud guy, where as Tenten's guy had been rather quiet. She had found them in a bookstore, in the back. Although the sight Tenten and her had come upon was extremely odd. Temari had been buckled over, giggling near hysterically while the silver-haired male criticized a children's picture book with the use of insanely colorful language. Temari hadn't noticed the shocked pair until the guy had looked over and stated loudly, "Oi, that blonde bitch that called you a slut and some chick who looks like a fucked up panda are staring at us." Ino and Tenten had been too shocked at seeing Temari _giggle_ to care they had just been called rude names.

The blonde was now sitting in the passenger seat, a plastic bag from the CD shop on the floor and a ripped piece of paper in her hands. She was singing along with the music in the stereo –a CD the girl had produced from the bag when they first got in the car- with a huge grin on her face. She never once let go of the piece of paper. –Once again, it was creeping Ino _out_.-

With the help of Temari they found Karin next, she was in a photo booth. With a guy who had shark-like teeth. –He was still hot, but really, his teeth kind of scared Ino.- Out of the girls Karin was the easiest to believe had hung out with a guy, she was the second biggest flirt after all. And a photo booth was Karin's style, yeah; something physical that would last. What had been weird about that was how she _pouted_ when they dragged her away.

The red-head was still pouting, her copy of the photos in her hand. Along as she flipped it over she smirked softly, glancing out the window to her left and singing along with Temari still smirking. On the back was a number. A _phone_ number. That makes it three for three so far.

Sakura was the next found, Temari had correctly guessed that she would, in fact, be in Hot Topic. _Again. _Although Temari didn't guess that she'd be with a guy. Sakura had screamed before ducking behind said guy when she caught sight of them, and put up a hellish struggle to actually get her out of the store. The guy had seemed to take pity on them and had struck a deal with the bitchy pink-haired idiot, promising to pay for what she wanted to buy if she calmed down and went with her friends. –So apparently while Temari snagged the 'funny' guy, Karin snagging the 'sweet' one, and Tenten the 'quiet' one, Saki managed to grab the 'rich' one. Al they were missing was the 'artist', Ino had thought up until they had found Hinata.-

Sakura was now in the center of the back seat, to the right of Karin and to the left of Hinata –who was to the left of Tenten- with a rather large bag from Hot Topic in her lap. Her phone buzzed every few seconds and a smile/pout/smirk would appear over her face nearly immediately. –Sakura had to be, like, the least friendly person there. How did she even _meet_ this guy?! Tenten was understandable, skating. But where did this guy come from and why did her and Saki get along so well?-

Hinata, oddly enough, was the hardest to find. Because she was the last place they would _ever_ has looked –duh, because once you've found it, why keep looking?-; the arcade. With a blonde-haired blue-eyed artist. –Who also stole Ino's hairstyle, but whatever, that wasn't the point right now.- The point was that Hinata, shy, sweet little Hinata, was found with a _boy_, shouting, "NO, DAMMIT!! NO-O," at the basketball machine. The hair-style-stealing-artist guy had just grinned and laughed before pointing out that "Those girls are staring at you, Hinata, un. Are they your friends, un?" and therefore causing Hinata to spin around and hiss, "Dammit."

The black-haired girl was now in the back seat with a giant stuffed bird, something that guy had given her at the last minute along with a small slip of paper. –Five out of five, which was seriously supposed to be _impossible_.- Hinata just sat there, smiling and staring into space, giggling every once in a while, all while hugging that bird to her chest.

Now Ino loved her friends, she really really did. But she had an extremely hard time believing these _were_ her friends. Her friends didn't go on dates or flirt with guys –with the exception of Karin, sometimes- they glared at them and flicked them off –with the exception of sweet Hinata-. So what in the _world_ was going on?!

Ino's thought pattern continued this way for the entire ride back to her house, the house everyone would be spending the night at. They continued up to Ino's purple painted room that way, in complete silence –except for Temari's singing-, which was odd because these girls were never _ever_ silent.

Or it was silent until Ino broke it with her semi-evil tone of voice and excited expression.

"Wait; so if you guys got those boys phone numbers… Does that mean you're going to go on a _date_ with them?" Simultaneously the girls looked up, glancing at each other briefly and paling at the overly-excited expression on their best friend's face.

Karin spoke up first. "Actually I've got a date with Suigetsu tomorrow night…"

Tenten shifted uncomfortably, leaning away from Ino's expecting eyes. "I'm meeting Shino at the skate park tomorrow afternoon…?"

"Deidara asked if I'd like to see his art so, um… I said yes. Tomorrow for lunch, yeah." Hinata looked scared, hiding behind Tenten instantly after she stopped talking.

"I was going to meet Itachi for dinner tomorrow. What's with the freaky expression?" Sakura inched towards the window –since Ino was in the way to escape out the door- tilting her head in her confusion.

"Hidan was going to take me to church with him so I could see his religion. Why?" Temari put her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at the other blonde.

Ino let out a high pitched squeal, throwing her arms in the air. "That means I get to make you _pretty!_ OHMAIGAWD, _YES!_"

The girls instantly paled and made a dash for the window.


End file.
